Just Focus on Me
by Zelda's Spirit93
Summary: No mater what happens, they will always love him. Even after when his mate dies, Ironhide can always rely on Optimus and Elita, and they will make sure that he's not alone... Ironhide/Optimus/Elita pairing (SLASH/LEMON/implied Mechpreg)


Okay, this is something that I thought about during school before, it bothered me until finally I decided to write it.

Alright, get note this is Slash. (Between Ironhide/Optimus) along with some Elita/Optimus/Ironhide

I'm really not much of a fan of Elita, but I don't hate her, just not much of a fan, but I will admit she does fit nicely for this kind of story.

(And I'm not going to lie, just because I don't like her, doesn't mean I don't find her attractive XD)

Now anyways here the story.

No one, knows what happened to Chromia, well that is until Elita explains that she is dead, considering of the base explosion.

I don't Hate Chromia!

It's just the point of the story. Otherwise there would be no plot. So yeah.

Now, for the longest time, (I'm going to take this idea from G1 where Optimus believed Elita-1 died of the explosion when he was leaving Cybertron)

So for some time Ironhide and Optimus grew closer within time. Until they ended up interfacing each other for comfort. War really got the best of them. And both do give each other affection (even though "the Ironhide" will never admit or show it) lol

They had been best buds since even before the war. Before both even met Elita and Chromia.

At times Elita-1 actually joked around that they need to have a room for each other.

There will be no bashing here.

So get note, that in this story, Cybertronians actually encouraged polygamy considering how rare Femme were.

Mostly because of the fact that the Cybertronian race was almost going extinct.

Here's my headcannon:

All Femmes can produce a sparkling (or least assumed so)

Some mechs (it's rare) can also conceive a sparkling.

All Primes (that are direct lineage of Primus) can have sparklings, whether it's a female Prime or male Prime it doesn't matter.

But because of which, femme and some known conceiving mechs had to be hidden and protected from the Decepticons because of the fact that most would obviously... harm them and force them to conceive against their will.

So yeah, that was the reason why Optimus had the order to protect all femmes, that included Elita-1, Chromia, Arcee other fembots and rather very known mechs that could conceive from any Decepticon.

That was the reason why both Optimus and Ironhide got separated from their mates.

Now anyways, here's the story.

This might be a multi chapter, no guarantee.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Ironhide sighed, his pedes dangling over the cliff. His optics lost over the horizon.

Many thoughts coursed over his processor over the new information that he recently gotten.

How could she... how could she just...

"Ironhide..." A small voice called from behind him.

The black mech didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"No Elita, I don't want a hug." He said.

The pink and red femme crossed her arms. "I wasn't going to say that."

Ironhide sighed. Never mind anything anymore, he just wanted to be alone.

The femme commander placed her hands on her hips. "Look, I know you're depressed, you loved her, but you think that you're the only one who was affected by her death?"

At this the mech said nothing, he knew for a fact that the femme commander and femme melee specialist were close, really close. At times he wondered if there was more to it. But that didn't mean he was happy that his mate wasn't here...

Elita sighed. "Look," She placed a hand on his shoulder plate. "Sulking around here isn't going to bring her back, and I know it sounds horrible, but unfortunately it's the truth, and..." She paused momentarily recalling her parental units.

"Look. Ironhide, you're one of the toughest mechs I know, just..." She cut her sentence short, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Just don't burrow yourself in this, I don't think Chromia would want you to. Besides, do you really think Optimus would want you to do this to yourself as well?" She asked.

The weapon specialist lowered his head. Damn, this femme just knew her way with words...

He felt her servos move slightly, by response the black mech turned his head to the slender femme. Optics meeting the pink femme's. He felt those light fingers now wrap around his wrist.

"Come, we have something for you." She said now pulling the mech.

She tugged onto his servo, taken by surprised the force she managed to hull. With a defeated sigh he got up and followed after the rather... excited femme.

They passed through the base, occasionally meeting some of NEST humans and the rest of the Autobots at times. However not a single one had bothered, (or tried) to get into the way of either bot.

Eventually, they made their way to the quarters, Optimus's quarters in fact.

The femme commander pressed the bypass code to the door that stood between them and the room. It was then the moment the door opened, the first thing the weapon specialist saw cause his optics to bulge open.

There he was, in his full majesty was the autobot commander, sprawled on his berth. One leg crossed over the other, and his hands behind his helm.

But that wasn't what caused the weapon specialist to peel his optics wide, it the way how the prime positioned and what he revealed.

His interface seal was open giving full view of the glimmering valve of the leader to any wandering optics.

Energon flushed to Ironhide's face and groin.

"P-Prime...?" He yelped.

Ironhide saw the leader smirk, lifting himself slowly. At the back of mind, he knew Elita was enjoying this herself, not only at the loverly sight of her sparkmate, but at his reaction. The sight in front of the weapon specialist distracted him long enough to the fact he didn't even noticed that door behind him locked. Elita lightly pushed the black mech closer to the berth.

"Looks like you managed to actually bring him over sweetspark." Optimus said grinning.

"Anything for you love." She responded playfully.

Ironhide remained silent and still, his processor is blank and his interface systems were hyperventilating. In fact, he didn't realized that he was now sitting on the large berth.

"You see Ironhide," The Autobot leader started. "as a Prime it is my duty to make sure that all my soldiers are healthy, that includes physically, mentally and... emotionally." He said moving closer to he smaller bot.

Ironhide felt slender hands touch his chassis behind him. "And we make sure that you're alright as well solider." Elita said, letting the slightest giggle escape her intake.

At that the weapon specialist froze dead.

Elita never giggled. Oh boy...

"Are you ready 'Hide?" Optimus asked now bringing his helm closer to the black mech.

Ironhide had no words, for once in his life, he had no idea how to handle this kind of situation, well, maybe a bit, but this... this is rather new... or how would will put it?

Fresh...?

"Prime... I..." There was a press of his head to Optimus's. A small smile over the leader's faceplates.

"Just focus on me." The autobot leader said pulling the black mech into a heated kiss.

That alone made Ironhide's remaining energon to flush to his interfacing system.

Optimus's glossia probed at his soldier's closed intake. And with a bit more insisting, the weapon specialist finally caved in and opened his intake.

The black mech groaned, feeling Elita's ghostly hands rub and feel every pleasure wire in his chassis and... in other places.

Frag... it felt good.

The Prime felt his weapon specialist quickly grab onto his servos. That broke the kiss as Ironhide lunged at the leader. Optimus let a small satisfied groan.

"There's the mech I know..." He whispered, his faceplates turning red.

"You brought him out fragger..." The smaller mech said attacking the Prime's neck with kisses.

Elita chuckled, crossing her servos. "I believe for once, I'm going to see you beg like a little femme Optimus."

Optimus didn't bother to answer to his mate, he barely managed to feel the weapon specialist's knee joint move between his legs causing them to spread them open.

Elita grinned the smallest amount of a pink tinge over her beautiful faceplates. She moved in close tapping at the weapon specialist's groan plate. "Open." She commanded.

Ironhide said nothing, all he did was turned to his side to give the femme commander space and let lose of his engorged now harden spike for display.

Elita felt her mouth drop to the floor. _*My, My... no wonder Chromia brags so much... She has a right to.*_ The femme commander said holding the large module in her hands.

The organ isn't as big as her sparkmate's, but goodness it's perfect.

She placed a small kiss on it before proceeding to engulf it.

The weapon specialist let out a groan, feeling the moist heat wrap around his large spike. That heat moved, bobbing up and down.

Ironhide bit his lipplates, being careful not to bite the Prime; his hand unconsciously moving right above the leader's opening.

Optimus felt more energon rush to his faceplates, feeling his friend/lover fill his slick valve with those digits.

"Y-You like that." The black mech grunted, trying to focus more on the Prime.

The leader said nothing, the weapon specialist inserted another finger, his thumb rubbing over the blue node.

The Prime let out a sound of pleasure, feeling his tank starting to twist in knots. And those knots grew more the moment Ironhide had lowered his helm, his stubby nose just brushing over the hot valve.

"I wonder if you still..." He didn't bother to finish his sentence when his glossia stuck out and gave the valve a heated lick.

Optimus twisted his upper body, primus... It felt amazing...!

Elita smirked, her intake letting go of the large weaponist's spike with a lewd pop. Her blue optics looking up at her sparkmate, moving from the actions that the solider was giving him. Her faceplates turned red the moment she saw Ironhide remove his fingers and turn to her.

"Wanna learn something." He suggested a large knowing smirk on his faceplaces.

Elita removed herself from her previous position to sit up to see, all in all giving the specialist a look.

"The Prime has a weak spot, besides his ear finals." Elita rose a brow.

"Right above his valve." Ironhide smirked.

At this Elita stopped all actions, optics widening the slightest as well turning to her sparkmate, who was flushing red and busy trying to regain his posture.

"If you pinch and manage to get this node between two fingers he will overload in a mater of seconds." He said quickly acting out of his instructions.

Gingerly pressing thumb at the blue node and using his fore finger to get the node in between digits, Ironhide quickly started pinching, tugging and rolling it around; purposely inserting his middle finger inside the valve while at it.

Elita's optics looked like they were going to fall out.

Never in her long life has she seen Optimus react as he did. He was squirming, at times trying to shut his legs close, but forcing them open. His servos moving almost violently trying to grasp his weapon specialist hands, but at the same time not to stop those ministrations.

Energon left her processor and moved either to her face or groin.

Ironhide didn't bother to stop; he moved that blue node between his digits, at the same time adding two more fingers from his other hand, inside the leader's opening. Wriggling them inside.

That was enough for the Prime to let out a pleasured scream and and overload right onto Ironhide and the berth. His legs became a quivering mess from the aftershocks.

"W-Wow..." Elita said, her face as red as her armor.

"Betcha you didn't know that." Ironhide stated smugly.

A shake of her head was his answer.

Thank Primus that this room was soundproof, otherwise, everyone in base would have heard that scream.

"E-Elita..." The Prime managed, forcing his overload effects to a halt.

Elita nodded, now moving to her sparkmate, even with quivering servos, the Prime had moved his hands to the femme own groin area.

Ironhide saw the femme's valve open right in front of him, as she sat right below the leader's chassis.

"I w-want you to frag me as I prepare her." He said.

Ironhide smirked, so the Prime wants to see how long he would last with not only fragging him merciless, but with the full view of the attractive femme get fingered right in front of him.

"You sure Prime? You know I don't like it soft." He grunted, already the energon moving to his faceplates.

"I-I am very aware of that Ironhide, ''just focus on me''." He said, repeating the last four words, he already started placing his large hands over the femme's maiden port. The femme commander let out a small gasp at the insertion of the digit.

The energon flowed back at his module, _*Alright, he wants it. Then here I come.*_ The weaponist thought.

To ease to pain, he first positioned his spike at the entrance of the valve, the folds opening to accommodate the spike.

Optimus groaned already making his way to add a second finger to the femme's valve. She moaned lightly; similarly to how Ironhide did to him, he started to wriggle his fingers inside the heat.

Ironhide felt his faceplates heat even more (if it was possible) at the display of the femme. Her legs spread wide to show the full valve. The black mech barely had managed to slid the rest of him inside the leader, feeling the leader's long legs press against his hips.

"Oh Primus...!" The Prime whispered, Elita grabbed a hold of her sparkmate's hands and held them in place, her red face feeling the third finger entering inside her folds.

Not having been as active as the Prime and the older mech, she felt her own overload close. She pressed her slender legs against the Prime's waist, and before anyone knew about it, she overloaded, her interface fluids trailing down the Prime's abdomen area and partially to his valve.

"N-now it's your turn..." She whispered, having the Prime unlock his own spike. It is longer than the weaponist, but a bit less thick.

"E-Elita... Ironhide...!" Optimus groaned, feeling that weaponist was starting to go rougher.

Both of the bots smiled, Elita seated herself, already positioning herself over her sparkmate's spike.

Already had prepared herself she fell down on the spike. A loud moan escaping her.

Despite how amazing this felt, both bots had stopped, looking down at the Autobot leader. Both felt the Prime beneath them shiver roughly.

Ironhide looked over the femme commander's pink and red body to see the leader's face. "Are you alright Optimus?" He asked, already pulling himself out. But a rough, and bit of a shivering hand caught his wrist.

"N-No! Just... give me a small moment..." He gasped, his face darker than his flamed armor.

Elita and Ironhide looked at each other, well, with Elita trying to keep a strait face over her pained/pleasured face.

"Please... just move... I..." What neither one expected was the autobot commander to roll his hips.

Both bots gasped at the change of feeling of their interface equipment.

Both gave a small look to each other before nodding in agreement. "A-alright if you want that sweetspark." Elita said, almost too kindly.

Optimus jumped, or rather his hips, Primus...!

"I-Ironhide, Elita!" The prime screamed, both actions of his valve and spike, Primus... The flamed mech reached out to grab something, a hand, a robust one. His fingers wrapped around the hand as the others fingers did the same.

The flamed mech felt lips upon his own, a glossia wanting to enter inside his intake.

With all the fragging he was getting the leader no longer cared.

Ironhide smirked, pressing his lips again shorter than the last kiss to Optimus, moving away to give Elita to steal one.

The femme commander felt the bulge movingly and out at the touch of her formed backstructs, goodness, was Ironhide that big to do that her mate?

She might as well ask her sparkmate if she could have him for the weekend.

Ironhide quicken his pace, hearing the autobot leader cry out in pleasure; a small smile appeared over his faceplates.

It felt amazing, neither of the three let loose of the actions, nor caring of anything besides this very interface.

"F-Frag...! Optimus!" Ironhide roared now feeling the overload near. At this the weapon specialist jackhammered into the valve, and like Elita, the hot squirts of fluids entered inside the Prime.

Optimus or Elita weren't far behind, and like Ironhide both let lose of their interface fluids.

Elita and Ironhide collapsed on something soft, feeling energy leave out of their systems, and they would have stayed like that if it had not been for the Prime speaking.

"Both of you..." There was a small wheeze. "I love you both, but please kindly get off me."

"Sorry." Ironhide pushed himself off, Elita following in pursuit.

Now that the three sat, or at least tried to, the Prime still remained sprawled onto the berth, deep gasps escaping his intake.

"I didn't hurt you, did I Prime?" Ironhide asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm fine Ironhide, on the contrary, that felt amazing." He said, trying to sit up against the berth rest.

"I can agree with you on that Prime, this felt Fraggen amazing." The weapon specialist smirked.

Elita smiled. "Glad you did... I believe it was the least that we could do for you."

Ironhide smiled, "Glad to know you still had enough room for me Prime."

Optimus sat up, not caring over the aching feeling between his legs. "You're always welcome, I care too much for you Ironhide."

Ironhide grunted, looking away from the two. He was never one for this sweet stuff.

Slender arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Get used it Ironhide, that's how we are going to treat you." Elita smirked.

Upon those words leaving he felt strong, warm servos wrap around his frame.

"Fragger, I don't need any hugs." He said, but strangely enough he didn't push the Prime away.

"I believe you do." He said hugging from behind.

A small sigh escaped the black mech's intake, it rather felt rather nice for this kind of attention.

Pushing his luck he pressed his lips against the Prime's own.

Optics widened, but soon closed slowly to the contact. They separated, a small trail or oral fluid in between.

"Goodness, at that rate you might end up having a second round." Elita said crossing her chrome and red legs.

Optimus looked over and pulled his servo beckoning the femme to join in.

She smiled and got in, hugging both mechs.

To others it never would seem possible that the three would work out together. But strangely enough the three fit so well together. And neither cared about what the other bots or humans would say, because they knew that they worked together. And it would stay like that.

Ironhide felt his spark ache once in a while. The mere fact that his old Sparkmate was gone. But he knew that Optimus and Elita would try to cover that pain in any method.

And Ironhide always appreciated, and secretly (because he could never lose that hard-aft status in front of anyone, especially in front of the autobot team) love them for it.

He held the Prime right with him, Optimus rested his helm against Ironhide's chassis in deep recharge. Elita at his right, watching the sun set over the cliff.

"You'll be fine Ironhide." She said holding his hand with her smaller one.

"Do you think I'll do alright?" He asked, placing a hand on the Prime's abdomen.

"I'm certain it will be fine, he was joyed, I'm certain he is happy to have you with him."

Ironhide brought her closer to his larger frame. "You as well Lita. He loved you, and always will."

Elita reached up and kissed his faceplates. "As he does to you."

"What do you think he will name... her...?"

"I believe you should have the honors."

Ironhide thought for a moment. A small smile appeared on his faceplates. "Chromia..."

Elita smiled. "He will love it."

Ironhide wrapped his servo carefully around the Prime. "Yes... I think so."

* * *

I love this work to bits ^^

Now honestly, this just came out of no where, and I still like the idea. I saw that there was hardly any stories on this pairing. In fact, does anyone even ship these three?

Well anyways, that's all folks, tell me what you guys think.


End file.
